<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Gerry Met Martin... and Jon Was There Too, He Supposes by GhostChoir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540718">When Gerry Met Martin... and Jon Was There Too, He Supposes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostChoir/pseuds/GhostChoir'>GhostChoir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, And are still his current band, Asexual Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Boys in Skirts, Canon Asexual Character, Elias Bouchard is just Martin’s shitty shitty CVS manager, Fluff, Jon is an idiot but we love him anyways, M/M, Martin has them, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self-Esteem Issues, The Mechanisms Were Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist's College | University Band, teach this man self-care pls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostChoir/pseuds/GhostChoir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JSims: gerry<br/>JSims: gerry<br/>JSims: gerry I need you to kill me<br/>JSims: end my suffering<br/>FuckingLeitners: oh?<br/>JSims: i am an idiot<br/>FuckingLeitners: ive known this since the moment i met you, yes<br/>FuckingLeitners: but also its 3 am what the fuck<br/>JSims: i need your advice<br/>JSims: what do you do when you meet an adorable man at a cvs while bleeding on him in the medical aisle<br/>FuckingLeitners: …<br/>FuckingLeitners: jon<br/>FuckingLeitners: i just want to repeat<br/>FuckingLeitners: what the fuck</p><p>————————</p><p>It’s 3 am when Gerry wakes up to a frantic text from his boyfriend. He’s managed to injure himself... again. God only knows what’s in store for them from here.</p><p>Meanwhile, Martin just wanted to buy some Advil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay, Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Gerry Met Martin... and Jon Was There Too, He Supposes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you, as always, to my beta and inspiration- acrisisofbeholding. </p><p>TW: mentions of blood, but nothing graphic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>JSims: gerry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JSims: gerry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JSims: gerry I need you to kill me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JSims: end my suffering</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FuckingLeitners: oh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JSims: i am an idiot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FuckingLeitners: ive known this since the moment i met you, yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FuckingLeitners: but also its 3 am what the fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JSims: i need your advice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JSims: what do you do when you meet an adorable man at a cvs while bleeding on him in the medical aisle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FuckingLeitners: …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FuckingLeitners: jon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FuckingLeitners: i just want to repeat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FuckingLeitners: what the fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JSims: THIS IS WHY I ASKED FOR YOUR HELP GERRY WHAT DO I DO??????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FuckingLeitners has changed their username to WhatTheFuckJOn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WhatTheFuckJOn: im laughing but im also worried</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WhatTheFuckJOn: why are you bleeding? are you still at the store? should I come pick you up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WhatTheFuckJOn: jon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WhatTheFuckJOn: jon?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WhatTheFuckJOn: okay now im actually worried</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WhatTheFuckJOn: i swear to god Jonathan Sims  if you do not respond in the next 2 minutes i will track your phone and find you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WhatTheFuckJOn: Fuck it, I’m on my way now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Gerry was at the CVS within the next 10 minutes. If Jon had seen the way he’d driven, he knew the man would have a hissy fit; however, considering the fact that said man was currently </span>
  <em>
    <span>bleeding out on the floor of a CVS at 3 am</span>
  </em>
  <span>,  he wasn’t putting much stock into his opinions right now. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Granted, it wasn’t as though Jon was quite that far away at the moment- he happened to be at the CVS just down the road- but Gerry felt that he was justified in driving 70 in a 35 kilometer road, considering, you know, that the last text his boyfriend sent him was about- and he would like to repeat this- him </span>
  <em>
    <span>leaking blood onto the floor of a CVS at 3 AM.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seriously, that idiot was going to give him a heart attack one day, if he didn’t get them both killed in some hare-brained scheme first. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>God, he loved Jon, but sometimes Gerry just wanted to bundle that moron up in bubble wrap and never let him leave their flat again. It was absolutely ridiculous. Within the past 3 months, he had managed to break 3 of his fingers, sprain his ankle twice, and had nearly fallen down the stairs more times than the goth could count.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And the worst part was that Gerry could never stay mad at him for it, because whenever the two of them fought Jon would get this look on his face like Gerry had just kicked his favorite kitten off the side of a building and- despite the fact that his myriad of tattoos and steel-toed combat boots might lead you to believe otherwise- he couldn’t stand making anyone sad for long, especially if said person was Jon.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> And so, it was with all of these thoughts and more sprinting through his brain that he entered the store. Panic, anger, and fear all swam through his stomach like a school of fish attempting to outrun a great white shark- each competing to be the last one left alive. In the end, though, it was the panic that won out. He didn’t know what he would do if Jon wasn’t okay- didn’t think he would ever be able to forgive himself if the smaller man had gotten severely injured and he wasn’t there to be by his side. He couldn’t even imagine what his life would be like if Jon wasn’t there. He couldn’t. He-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Oh....Jon was smiling. That meant that he was fine. So fine, in fact, that any blood he seemed to have lost had apparently made its way up to his cheeks, painting them a soft blush color onto his olive-toned, tawny skin. He was standing in the queue at the register, an adorably flushed grin spread across his face as he chatted to a large man- pleasantly heavyset-  in a cow-print jumper whom Gerry didn’t recognize. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ah, Gerry thought. This must have been the man that his ridiculously damage-prone partner had bled all over. And looking at him, the goth could understand why Jon may have been too distracted to answer his myriad of frantic texts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    He was beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Chestnut brown hair, verging almost on amber, swirled itself messily atop his head- curling in on itself softy as it framed his round face. Circular glasses illuminated cognac eyes which crinkled towards the corners as the man let out a warm chuckle at something Jon had said. (Jesus, even his laugh was beautiful). His jumper clung loosely to his solid and sturdy frame, wrapping around his posture, so at-ease that it seemed to have made even the king of hyperactivity himself loosen his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  So, yeah. Gerry could see why Jon may have been a bit preoccupied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He shook those thoughts loose, though. This was no time to just ‘let it go,’ to let Jon off the hook just because he saw someone pretty. The man could have been seriously hurt, and Gerry would have had no way of knowing, because Jon hadn’t bothered to answer his damn phone!</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Squaring his shoulders, he walked up to the smaller man and gave him a quick tap on the bicep. As angry as he was at Jon, he wasn’t just going to wrap his arms around him without giving some sort of warning first. The last thing he wanted to do was give his boyfriend a panic attack in the middle of the checkout queue because he didn’t know who was touching him- he was upset, not cruel. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Jon turned to him with a start.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Gerry, what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Check your texts.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He paused, gave the handsome man in the jumper an apologetic smile, and patting around until he pulled his phone out of his skirt pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“...oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The goth gave him a sarcastic eye roll. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What the hell were you thinking, telling me that you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>bleeding out in the middle of the night</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>putting your phone away?</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Jon flinched at the way Gerry’s voice began to raise. Fuck, he hadn’t meant to do that. Reaching out a hand, he gently cupped Jon’s cheek in apology.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m sorry for yelling,” he sighed, “you just worried me. I didn’t know where you were or how bad you were doing, and with all of the accidents you’ve gotten yourself into in these last few months, my anxiety meter apparently decided to take a page out of your book and turn itself up to 11.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Rude-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gerry raised an eyebrow in disbelief, an incredulous look making its way onto his face as he tried to conceal the smile that threatened to cross his lips at the graying man’s snark.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Really? You are going to try and pull the ‘rude’ card with me? After all of this?” he said, gesturing vaguely to Jon’s phone and the heavily bandaged hand grasping it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A lilting voice slid its way into the conversation, meekness clear in its tone. The two of them turned their heads to see the taller man Jon had been talking to earlier rubbing a large hand at the back of his neck in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m afraid that might have been my fault, actually. “</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, Martin, it’s fine. You don’t have to-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The newly dubbed Martin cut him off before Jon could dig himself into his hole any deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You see, Jon ran into me in the aisle and his palm was bleeding like mad. Blood was literally getting everywhere, and he was just standing there, scanning the shelf for- medical supplies I think it was, he was in the wrong aisle though so I can’t be sure- anyways, lots of blood. And I’m a bit of a, heh, a ‘mother hen’ my mate Tim calls me, so of course I saw him there and I couldn’t just leave him. Which, thinking about it now, may not have been the best choice to make when you see a bleeding man slinking suspiciously around a store at 3 in the morning, but apparently I’ve been more of a ‘think later, act now’ person these past few days so… Right! The blood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Gerry felt himself break into a full-on grin as the man continued the ramble. It was, in his humble opinion, quite adorable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “He was trying to text on his phone, completely ignoring the </span>
  <em>
    <span>giant gash</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his palm, so I may or may not have taken it from him without asking until he would let me sit him down and bandage it. I work here on weekends, so I know where they keep most of the first aid kits, so I grabbed one of those and had been trying to get him to sit still to let me wrap his hand up until about a few minutes ago, which was when you came in and saw the two of us standing here near the register. Not that I was going to make him pay for the first aid! I mean-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   This time, it was Gerry who inserted himself into the conversation. Or, to be more precise, his chuckle caused Martin to pause what he was saying to observe the goth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Sorry about that- Martin, was it? I’m just glad he’s safe. Thank you for taking care of this idiot before he just let himself bleed to death because he was too stubborn to ask for directions about which aisle to go to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I would not have-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Jon, you know I love you, but you most definitely would. Remember that time I found you at your desk after I got home from that trip and you said you hadn’t eaten in three days because, and I quote, ‘you had gone longer without eating’ before?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “That was one time-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   At this, Gerry could feel his smile transform into a teasing smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Oh really? Then what about the time that you completely sprained your ankle but refused to let me go get you medical help because you thought the band would be angry at you because you missed one rehearsal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Or that time you thought it was a good idea to try and pierce your own ears despite the fact that you live with a professional who does piercings as a part of his living?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Fine!” he grumbled out. “I admit that I have not always been the most…. cautious, in the past, and…” he hunched in on himself at this next line, “ I’m sorry- for worrying you, that is. It’s not fair of me to expect you to not get anxious when I tell you I was injured when I know I would have reacted the same if you were hurt, if not worse.” Eyes pointing down in apology, he avoided Gerry’s gaze as he started fidgeting shamefully with the fraying edges of his muted green cardigan. In response, Gerry bent down and pressed a kiss softly into his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “It’s fine, love. Just try not to get yourself hurt in the future, alright? And you are so telling me what happened to that hand of yours when we get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   His boyfriend’s lips split into a soft smile in return. “Very well,” he said warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The two of them probably would have stayed like that for hours, warm and content and staring lovingly into one another’s gaze, if the sound of a clearing throat hadn’t interrupted them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “God, I am so sorry to keep bothering you two. I- It’s just- I wanted to tell you the two of you that you make a really adorable couple,” Martin said to them nervously, as though they would be angry at him for daring to intrude, for daring to compliment them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Gerry just smiled at him warmly, “You’re quite lovely yourself, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Oh- Um- You don’t have to lie to me, it’s fine really- !”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Martin, I know that we have just met,” Jon intervened, “and I apologize for being so forward with you, but have you ever even looked at yourself in a mirror? You’re quite stunning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The cheshunt-haired man flushed a brilliant shade of red at this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Awww Jon, why don’t you ever use those lines on me?” Gerry pouted jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You’re ego is big enough as it is, if I boosted it any more you wouldn’t fit through the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The goth flug a tattooed hand to his heart, sighing dramatically- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Oh, Martin! See how this brute treats me? I- who has never done anything wrong in my life- disgraced so horribly! Wounded! Shamed!” He looked up at those cognac eyes, batting his lashes </span>
  <span>efficaciously. “</span>
  <span>Won’t you take me away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Having just barely recovered from the last bout of blushing, Martin blurted out the first thing on his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You were a theater kid, weren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Chuckles bubbled forth from Jon’s throat before he could stop them, not that he particularly wanted to. It was nice to see someone else on the receiving end of his partner’s incorrigible flirting, for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “What gave it away?” Gerry joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Well, the shirt, for one-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You know the Mechs, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yeah! I used to go to all of their concerts, back in uni.... Up until I started having to work 3 jobs to take care of my mum and I… had to drop out after that.” A wan smile crossed his lips as he scratched at the back of his neck self-consciously, like he thought Jon and Gerry would find it shameful that he hadn’t finished his schooling- shameful that he cared enough about someone to do such a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Awkwardness passed through the store in a wave at this, neither of the other men knowing quite what to say- Jon, in fact, seemingly having abandoned the conversation in favor of looking for something frantically in his cardigan pockets- until Gerry butted in with a soft smile and murmured, “Beautiful on the inside and out, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   At that, the awkward air dissipated as quickly as it had come about, Martin’s blush returned with double the fervor of before, and he stammered out, “Well- I don’t know- I’m not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   A loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>AHA!</span>
  </em>
  <span> cut him off before he could continue to embarrass himself. Jon had apparently located whatever it was that he had been searching for, hand emerging from his pockets with a crumpled sheet of paper- eyes lit up like he had located buried treasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He uncurled the paper from its damaged state, trying his best to flatten it out before seemingly giving up on the futile venture and extending his hand out to Martin, who accepted it- face a mask of confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Seeing this, Jon prompted himself to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “It’s- Well- The Mechs are having a concert this Saturday, and I heard you discussing how you enjoyed their music with Gerry- and about how you hadn’t gotten the chance to see them recently- and I remembered that I still had a copy of their flyer in my cardigan, so taking that into account-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I think what my lovely boyfriend is trying to ask you is, ‘Would you be interested in accompanying the two of us to the Mechs concert this coming week, oh handsome gentleman?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Ah, yes, that,” Jon said disgruntledly, eyes turning on the man next to him sulkingly for taking away his chance to pose the question.. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Gerry blew him a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “No problem, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Stunned, Martin took the time the two of them spent flirting to collect himself. He couldn’t believe that these two men- both of which were so far out of his league- would want to go to  a concert with him. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>had been the ones to ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> would want </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when there were so many better choices out there. It was like something out of a movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Realizing that they were awaiting his reply, he took the chance to say something before they could change their minds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yes. Yes, I would love that. I mean- if you are really sure you want to go with me- with someone like me- I mean,” he took a deep breath, centering himself. “That would be lovely.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Oh, Martin realized, he was smiling. No, more than that, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beaming</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   He couldn’t remember how long it had been since he had done something like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Wow, his cheeks were hurting from smiling so fully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   It felt amazing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “So, Saturday at 9, then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The two of them were beaming back at him, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yeah, that’s perfect, actually!” His shift would be over by then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Wait,” Martin said suddenly, “how much are the tickets? I can’t just let you pay for me like that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Don’t worry,” the goth said with a wink, “I know someone in the band.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “O..oh! Okay, are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Absolutely!” Gerry handed him a sheet of paper. “Our numbers,” he explained, hand grazing Martin’s as the man went to collect it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He was warm, he realized- really warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Like the rising heat of a dawn, Gerry thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Like a warm hearth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Like a home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********************</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Jon and Gerry left the store a short time after that- arms wrapping around each other, fondness for the world ablaze in their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Martin watched them go, feeling happier than he had in years.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It may have been only 3 am, but the sun was shining for them that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>          And Martin? Well, he had a date to get ready for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Martin: you two make an adorable couple- wait, you are a couple, right?<br/>Martin: Jon isn’t like, your son or anything, is he? God, I really hope I didn’t mess that up.<br/>Jon, sulking in the corner: I AM NOT THAT SMALL-!</p><p>Thank you so much to all of my lovely readers. Please leave a kudos is you enjoyed, and feel free to comment. Your words always bring my sad, shriveled heart joy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>